


Protect them

by AnimeWolf04



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), F/M, M/M, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf04/pseuds/AnimeWolf04
Summary: “Sir, you will be late to the monthly sales meeting and Ms. Potts will definitely be angry about it.”“Shit!”A man rises from bed and rushes out the door frantically.“Friday!” He yells while getting dressed. “Run every route to the office and see whitch one will get me there on time.”The A.I soon responds. “There are no available routes.” the man curses silently, “But if you were to use the suit you would arrive approximately 5 minutes early.”The man double cheeks he has everything the proceeds to run toward a open window. “Friday, activate the Mark II.”By the time he jumps out the window the distinctive red and gold suit assembles and he was off.
Relationships: Other's, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Protect them

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea, I want to see if anyone will actually read it first.
> 
> This is after The Avengers 2012.
> 
> But other then that enjoy!

“Sir, you will be late to the monthly sales meeting and Ms. Potts will definitely be angry about it.”

“Shit!”

A man rises from bed and rushes out the door frantically.

“Friday!” He yells while getting dressed. “Run every route to the office and see whitch one will get me there on time.”

The A.I soon responds. “There are no available routes.” the man curses silently, “But if you were to use the newest suit you would arrive approximately 5 minutes early.”

The man double checks he has everything the proceeds to run toward a open window. “Friday, activate the Mark II.”

By the time he jumps out the window the distinctive red and gold suit assembles and he was off.  
_______________________________________

“Friday,” Tony calls out. “Call Pepper.”

“Calling.”

“Tony i swear to God if your late to this meeting again, i will put your suits on lockdown!” A woman's voice calls out through the speakers.

Tony winces. “Yes ma’m, i’m on my way.”  
_______________________________________

After that whole fiasco (Which yes he did make it to the meeting) Tony walked into another meeting with the Avengers.

“So, what’d i miss?” he says while dramatically sitting into the only open seat.

Steve gives him a look. “We haven't started yet, we’re waiting for Fury.”

Tony rolls his eyes.

Not soon after that, Fury santers into the room with two S.H.I.E.L.D agents accompanying him. “Now that your all here lets get started.” The room darkened as the projector turned on and flashed against the wall.

“Over the last hundred years children all over the world have been going missing. Now, this started in a small Norwegian tribe.” he pulls up the report. “Children on the streets with no one to look after them suddenly stared going missing.” Steve and everyone else sat up a little straighter. 

Fury goes onto the next page. “The tribe thought nothing of it. Until war with another tribe caused a ruckus.” He pulls up a old painting of the fight, “Story goes that all the children went missing in that time. The tribe was to busy focused on the battle to do anything about it." 

He then proceeds to slowly walk around the table. "Then after there was no threat, the children that still had at least one parent left after the battle magically came back but didn't remember where they went."

Tony just lies against the chair and waits for Fury to get to the point.

Fury continues. "And that's when they started hearing other tribe's having the same problem, the name Childrwn beskytter came into the norwegian mythology."

"Children protector." Nat translates under her breath.

"Whoever this was stopped shortly after the vikings were abolished. And haven't heard from them since."

"That is until recently." Steve guesses.

"You are correct." Fury tells him and pulls up another slide. "In the past two years children in the range of just born to 15 that are abandoned, abused, homeless and ect. Are all going missing."

He turns to look at the Avengers. "It is your job to figure out who or what is taking all these children and why." 

Tony raises his hand and Fury rolls his eyes. "Yes Stark?" 

Tony stands up. "So I loved the presentation and the history lesson but how are we supposed to find this person exactly?" He ends with a sarcastic question.

"We have viable intel that they will be in Brooklyn for the next few days collecting children." Fury turns to walk out of the room."

"But sir how will we know who to look for? They could be anywhere."  
_______________________________________

Two men walk onto a train station in Brooklyn.

"Helloo, New York!" One of them cried.

"Do you seriously have to be so loud, it's undignified." The second said roiling his eyes.

They both walked with the crowd away from the train.

"And do you always have to be a Tík about it." 

They arrive at a small cafe and after ordering, sit down in a secluded area of the room.

"So how many today?" The louder one asked, as he ate his blueberry muffin.

"Ten," the other one said while typing on his phone. "Not include the orphanage's and foster care." 

The other sighed and put down the muffin. "So a regular day in our lives then." 

They both proceeded to stand and walk out of the cafe. "So same time?" The quieter one turned to look at his companion. "Yes, and if you run into any-" he was cut off. "Put them first yada yada. Yeah I got the memo."

He then proceeded to walk in a different direction then his partner. 

The sterner partner yelled after him. "Måtte han være med deg." The flamboyant one turned to look back. "Og med deg."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it, if you want more just let me know in the comments. I will work on chapter 2 asap.
> 
> Wolf, out 🐺


End file.
